new_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bizarre Love Triangle
'''Bizarre Love Triangle '''is the 13th single by New Order. It is also the 6th track of the album Brotherhood, by New Order. The single Bizarre Love Triangle is a New Wave, synthpop dance-epic about a man in unrequited love with a girl. After the main lyrics, there is a garbled segment and a high pitched segment. From the album The song on the album is four minutes and removes the garbled and high pitched segments, and is replaced with a mighty synth finale instead. Sleeve The sleeve is a burnt out photograph of the sky complete with sun and clouds. The photograph was taken by Geoff Power. Reception and Reviews The song was well recieved by everyone, and it quickly became a dance epic. It was ranked 201st on the Rolling Stones 500 greatest songs of all time. A remix by Richard X was used as the B-side to Waiting For The Sirens Call. Allmusic wrote this review on it: ''During the mid-'80s, New Order began to move away from the legacy of their previous incarnation as Joy Division and pursue their own dance-influenced, electronic sound. Judged as being shallow and/or inauthentic by many of their previous fans, they were often written off as a dance-pop confection. Despite this, they managed to be one of the most influential bands of the new wave era; those who looked closely at their music also realized that it was not nearly as light as it seemed. "Bizarre Love Triangle," their highest-charting dance hit in the U.S., was a perfect example of the complex and often dark songwriting that the band produced, and its macabre simplicity was stripped bare by an unusual acoustic cover produced by the Australian band Frente for their 1994 record Marvin: The Album. Separated from its synth pop beat, the song was a beautiful skeleton that helped not only propel Frente's career, but also renewed interest in the work of New Order as a whole. '' Note: Frente is a band that gave an acoustic cover of the single, and it became Frente's best worldwide hit, (See list of covers below) B-sides The 7" and 12" UK versions have Bizarre Dub Triangle as the B-side to the single. It is sometimes called "I Don't Care" The US versions have "Every Little Counts" as the B-side, which is also on the Brotherhood album. On the Australian version, the B-side is State of the Nation. The 12" and CD Qwest versions have the tracks Bizarre Love Triangle, I Don't Care (Bizarre Dub Triangle), State of the Nation and Bizarre Love Triangle (album version). The CD Qwest also includes Bizarre Love Triangle (Single Remix). List of covers Here is a full list of bands that covered Bizarre Love Triangle. *Commercial Breakup *Vendetta *Jaymay *Dance Upon Nothing *Sita *Days of Fate *Tony DeSare *Nouvelle Vague *Tan Bionica *Nada Surf *Anne Curtis *Charlotte Martin *Devine-Statton *Even As We Speak *Manitu *Frente *Tracy Huang *Apostle of Hustle *Zeus *Rookie of the Year *Individual Industry *Judson Leach *OPK *Stabbing Westward *The Eight Circle *South *Apoptygma Berzerk *Brand New Heavings *Poi Dog Pondering Lyrics Every time I think of you I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue It's no problem of mine But it's a problem I find Living a life that I can't leave behind But there's no sense in telling me The wisdom of the fool won't set you free But that's the way that it goes And it's what nobody knows Well every day my confusion grows Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for that final moment You say the words that I can't say I feel fine and I feel good I'm feeling like I never should Whenever I get this way I just don't know what to say Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday I'm not sure what this could mean I don't think you're what you seem I do admit to myself That if I hurt someone else Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for that final moment You say the words that I can't say Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for that final moment You say the words that I can't say What would you rate this song? 0 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by New Order Category:Singles Category:Brotherhood